A Twin Predicament
by ZahlzStar
Summary: Faking It College AU Karma and Grace are twins that just moved downstate for college. The two come to the decision that they are going to make new friends and try to live their own lives. Karma meets Amy and Grace meets Liam. Unfortunately neither sister informs the other of this fact. Mistaken identity can be a bitch, but it just so happens that so can Grace and Karma.
1. Chapter 1

*Grace's POV*

"Are you sure you've got everything? And you know how to get to your class?" I swear Karma is sounding more and more like Mom the older we get.

"Yes Karms, I'm fine," I reply but her concerned expression doesn't depart.

"You know we can just do this together, we don't have to go it on our own," Karma continues and I sigh before turning to face her.

"Karma, it was your idea to find new friends this year and try to live our own separate lives," I remind my sister and she reaches up to fix my hair absentmindedly.

"I know; I'm just a little bit worried is all. Just let me have this moment, my little girl is growing up," Karma replies softly with a teasing smile.

"I'm older than you, you dork," I remark with a smile and her eyes light up before she drags me towards the mirror.

"Not this again Karma," I plead but she plants me in front of the mirror and looks over my shoulder at our reflections. It really is remarkable how identical we look feature wise, we have the same facial structure but my eyes lean more towards the darker side of hazel and hers are more towards the greener side. Our hair colour is the same as well although hers is curled to the degree of perfection and mine falls in softer waves. Our clothing is another stark difference between us, Karma prefers dresses and all things floral whereas I much rather jeans.

"Alright Gray, do me proud. What do you see?" Karma gives me a slight squeeze of encouragement.

"Alright fine," I sigh deeply before tapping into the sappy, self-loving sort of thing Karma wants me to talk about.

"I see a smart, funny, beautiful, young woman, with a kickass personality and an above average talent on a guitar," I look at my twin expectantly and she smiles at me before replying,

"Great job, now describe yourself," Rolling my eyes I turn and whack her lightly on the stomach while Karma just laughs at her own lame joke.

"Can I leave now? I want to check out the campus a little before my first class," I ask once my sister has composed herself.

"Alright, you can go. Seriously though, Grace, try and make some friends. And for the love of Netflix, don't eat your lunch alone. Befriend a teacher's assistant if you must, just find someone to spend lunch with," Karma eyes me, knowing I'd much rather just find a nice quiet spot and eat alone.

"I'll try," I mutter to appease her before grabbing my book bag and leaving our shared room.

Wanting to please my sister I scan the quad looking for somebody that looks at least a little bearable, even a TA wouldn't be out of the question at the moment. I'm so determined to find someone I almost don't notice a voice calling out, "Hey you, Little Red,"

Turning to look around I locate the source of the voice, two admittedly attractive guys were lounging at a table not far from where I was standing. Judging from the look on the face of the more 'fabulous' looking guy of the two, they were definitely calling out to me. Dredging up a smile I grab the strap of my book bag and make my way over to them. Even from my slight distance I could see that both guys had dark hair and dark eyes but one had a more boy next door type of vibe going and the other exuded a sassy gay friend sort of vibe.

"Hey there, I haven't seen you around before," The guy who called out to me speaks again.

"Yeah, I'm from upstate but I just moved down for school," I respond and try not to notice that the guy's friend has remained silent but is openly checking me out.

"I'm gonna guess you are a freshmen, I'm Shane by the way, Shane Harvey," the guy, Shane, outstretches his hand for me to shake and I do so lightly. The other guy chooses this moment to stop ogling me and introduce himself, "Liam Booker," He too reaches his hand out with a cocky smile, holding on just that little bit too long.

Remembering Karma's words I force myself to remain polite and despite Liam's obvious multitude of douche I force myself to ignore the fact that he rubs me the wrong way and pay attention to the physical side of things. Liam really does look like quite a catch, if you can ignore the previously mentioned character flaws. Knowing my sister will flip if I actually found friends this quickly let alone a guy worth dating I decide that this guy is as good as any to try my luck with.

After a moment I confirm my decision and turn on the charm, "I'm Grace Ashcroft, it's nice to meet you both," Both guys smile and I let my gaze linger just that little bit longer than necessary on Liam and I can tell he is enjoying my sudden display of interest.

"Mind if I sit?" I gesture in between them with a sweet smile, channelling the flirty behaviour I had seen my sister pull of multiple times. Liam and Shane are delighted and jump to accommodate for me, _Damn, I should really look into acting courses later_. After a fair amount of talking on Shane's part I find out that both he and Liam are sophomores, they are also two of the most popular guys in school and have been since the years they ruled their old high school together. I don't really need to be told that my earlier suspicions about Shane being gay were correct, seeing his check out the asses of at least three guys that walk past only confirm it even more. Not that I have a problem with it or anything hell, my sister is gay after all, I'm hardly going to judge him for it. Noticing the time I quickly excuse myself from the two and make my way to my class. Karma is going to love hearing about my adventures with the popular kids I'm sure, I'm glad I'm out of view of Liam and Shane now though.

I can finally drop the friendly smile I've had on my face for the last 45 minutes and the relief is instant , I've still got a fair walk to my class but I'm making good time. I find that my smile returns, only genuine this time, when I look up and see a cute guy with overly large nerd glasses and an adorably dorky smile, directing said smile at me as I walk past. I find that even as we pass each other I don't want to break eye contact just yet, I turn my head to look at the boy and he does the same. In my peripheral vision I see that the poor guy is about to run into somebody. Miraculously the guy turns just in time to sidestep enough for him to only mildly collide but by the time the incident is over I'm at the door for my class.

It's refreshing to know that not every smile is going to have to be faked and I sigh a little bit, _I don't know how Karma does it all the time, this being friendly and attractive shit is exhausting._

_**It's currently 2:44AM so I'm sorry if this is horrible but I really wanted to start on this before I go back to school. I hope you guys like Grace, it took me ages to find a name I liked that sounded like it came from the same people that named their children Karma and Zen. But anyway, I feel like I'm going to have a lot of fun with this story and I hope you guys like it too. -Zahli**_


	2. Chapter 2

*Karma's POV*

My fingers are itching to text Grace and make sure she is okay, but each time I reach for my phone I scold myself when I remember she will be in class right now. If I get her in trouble on the first day Grace will not be happy with me; at all. I'm so caught up in my internal debate that I'm not watching where I am going anymore.

"Do not take another step," a voice says firmly. I stop dead and after looking in all directions I look back down and see that I was literally about to step on someone.

"There's a good girl," The voice remarks in a condescending tone. From the looks of it the person at my feet is a very slim, very tall girl. She's wearing combat boots, a knit sweater and jeans that are ripped, but it's easy to see she didn't buy them that way. I can't see much else though because the entire exchange the girl has had her nose in a book. Taking another look at my surroundings I notice that I've wander towards an area shaded by a large oak tree. It's now plainly obvious that the girl must have been reading in the shade before I stumbled over and very nearly stood on her.

"Oh God, I didn't even see you there," I apologize and shift my weight, hoping to get a look at the girls face. If I lean slightly to the side I can see a glimpse of blonde hair but it doesn't help much to satisfy my curiosity.

"Clearly," The girl replies dryly and I can't help but laugh a little bit at her straight forward attitude.

"I'm um, I'm Karma. Karma Ashcroft," I introduce myself and awkwardly hold my hand out for her to shake. My hand drops though when she lowers the book and fixes me with a curious look, her eyebrow quirks a little and she replies, "Amy,"

I can't manage a response as I finally see her face, her hair is indeed a dark shade of blonde and her eyes are a brilliant green that honest to God look like they can see straight through me. Apparently finished reading for the moment the girl, Amy, sits up and leans back on her hands while looking up at me.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you, I really didn't mean to," I finally summon words and even then they come out in a rush.

"It's fine, I was just about finished the chapter anyway," Amy responds and places the book into a bag that I didn't notices was on the ground beside her.

"Since you did impede on my private time and almost trample me I think it's only fair that you buy me a large dose of caffeine," Amy continues and it takes everything in me not to gape at her. _Did this gorgeous specimen of a human really just ask me to buy her coffee? _

"Um yeah absolutely. I mean I don't have class for another hour, but if you want we can definitely get coffee. I mean of course you want to, you just told me that you did," I'm an awkward rambling mess but Amy just smiles at me.

"You ramble a lot don't you? It's kinda cute actually," Amy says and I stop to look at her hopefully with a calm exterior because internally I'm running around in a circle with my arms in the air yelling '_Wooooooooo'._

I must not be doing a great job at look calm because her lips quirk up in a smile once again and she asks, "So, coffee?"

"Absolutely," I say it too fast and I clear my throat before trying a cooler approach, "I mean yeah, I could go for a coffee."

"Sweetie, from the looks of you I don't think you need any more caffeine. Maybe we could get a smoothie instead, at least then I won't have to worry and you bouncing of the walls and traumatising some little old lady," Amy suggests and rather than attempting speech again I smile and nod my head.

After a surprisingly short walk across campus we come to a small cafe, that has a handful of college students roaming about inside and going about their business. A little bell sounds as we walk in the door and I'm hit with the aroma of coffee beans and chocolate brownies.

"Amy!" A voice yells and I look over to see a stunning dark haired girl abandoning the table she had been wiping and moving over towards Amy.

"Jasmine!" Amy returns with equal enthusiasm as the girl reaches her and pulls her into a hug. I shift my weight trying not to look like an weirdo as the girls pull away from their embrace and the girl looks over a me, "Who is this gorgeous girl Amy, and where have you been hiding her?"

"This is Karma, we just met actually. She very nearly trampled me when I was reading on the quad. Karma, this is my best friend Jasmine," Amy introduces us and I hand out my hand for her to shake but she disregards it and pulls me into a hug.

"Anywho, now that that's taken care of, what can I get you guys?" Jasmine asks and Amy looks at me, signalling for me to order first.

"Can I get a mango smoothie?" I ask and Jasmine smiles and writes it down before turning to Amy.

"I get one of those as well and you can hit me up with a crack brownie too," Amy replies and jasmine writes it down before asking, "You want the brownie hot with whip?"

"Of course," Amy replies with a smile, like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

With that Jasmine disappears through the door to where I'm assuming is the kitchen and I lean up to whisper to Amy, "They don't actually have crack in them do they?" Amy breaks out into laughter and after a few seconds she looks back at me, "Oh God no, I just call them that cause they taste so good."

"Oh" I mumble and feel like an idiot but Amy reaches down to take my hand before pulling me towards a table.

After a few minutes of small talk Jasmine returns me our smoothies and Amy's brownie, I take a sip of mine and let out a mumble of appreciation. Instead of going for her smoothie Amy digs into the brownie and lets out a noise of delight.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, you need to eat some of this," Amy says and offers me a forkful. I accept somewhat hesitantly but as soon as it hits my tongue I let out a moan that is bordering on indecent. I look up to see Amy staring at me intently, looking closely I can see her pupils are dilated and I lean back in my seat, "Are you sure they don't put crack in those?"

Amy shakes her head as if snapping out of a trance and scoops up another bite before popping it in her mouth.

"So what are you studying?" I ask after she has made a serious dent in her brownie and she works to swallow her mouthful before answering, "I'm a Psychology major, and you?"

"Majoring in Music," I reply and she looks intrigued.

"I'm guessing you are a crazy good singer then," Amy asks, putting down her fork and taking a large gulp of her smoothie.

"Oh yeah, I do kickass performances in the shower," I reply, acting a layer of confidence to my voice.

"I'd very much enjoy seeing that," Amy responds, her voice taking on a sultry tone. I can feel my face flush and I glance down at my phone.

"Oh shoot, I have class in like ten minutes," I say in alarm when I notice the time.

"Where is your class?" Amy asks and when I tell her she waves her hand, "It's all cool, I know a short cut,"

After leaving $20 on the table Amy grabs my hand once again and pulls me towards the door. True to her word Amy leads me through a gap in between the buildings and I see the door to my class a little further down.

"Thank you so much, Amy," I say in a rush and I'm about to hurry off but Amy is still holding onto my hand.

"Karma, wait," Amy says as she tugs me back by my hand. Before I can say anything she pulls me in with her hands on my waist and her lips are on mine. Once I recover from my surprise I return the kiss and moan when she bite my bottom lip slightly. When we break apart we are both breathing heavy and she rests her forehead against mine.

"Sorry, I've just been wanting to do that since I saw you after you almost stepped on me," Amy apologizes breathlessly. Instead of responding I lean in and give her a quick kiss before hurrying to class with a huge smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

*Grace's POV*

"Well aren't you cheery?" I ask after my sister practically skips into the room. I watch her from my position on my bed and she blushes slightly before beginning in her usual excited, rambly tone, "I met someone; a girl. A really, really attractive girl,"

"Ah, and she didn't try and run away from you?" my tone is teasing and Karma shoots me a glare.

"No, she asked me out for coffee. And she kissed me," Karma responds with an expression that is basically the equivalent of Nelson's HA HA.

"Wait, you kissed her already? You just met her," I'm a little surprised that Karma kissed a virtual stranger without the need for alcohol.

"Relax Gray, it was just kissing. It's not like we are fucking already," Karma replies with a shrug and I make a face.

"Okay eww, I did not need the mental image of my sister fucking someone. Thanks so much for that," My face is scrunched up as I try to exile that particular image and my sister just laughs at me.

"What about you? Did you make any friends?" Karma asks and I'm slightly smug in my response.

"As a matter of fact, I did meet somebody. Two somebodies actually but that's beside the point,"

I try to think about how I can describe Liam but the image of the boy with the glasses and the big brown eyes keeps taking over my mind and kicking Liam to the curb of my thoughts.

"Well done, little sis," Karma tries to ruffle my hair but I duck under her hand and poke her in the side, eliciting a little yelp out of her.

"How many times do we need to have this discussion? You know I'm older," I threaten to poke her again but Karma just pouts at me.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, then we should go get some food; I'm starving," Karma suggests and I wave my hand in a gesture of agreement.

Almost as soon as the bathroom door clicks closed behind Karma my phone goes off, notifying me of a message.

'_Hey Little Red, it's Shane. We should totally hangout sometime,_'

'_How did you get my number, Shane?' _I respond back and he takes a little while to respond.

'_Um, I have my ways?_'

'_?_'

'_Alright, I may have had a friend in Administration bring up your number,_'

'_Shane! That's like a total invasion of privacy right there,_' I'm kind of amused by the thought actually.

'_I'm sorry, but I wanted to get to know you, and you didn't give me your number before you ran off,_'

'_It's fine, in a way I suppose it's kind of flattering. You went through that much trouble just to get my number,_'

'_Yessiree, I'm nothing if not dedicated. So, what are you doing later?'_

'_I actually have plans tonight, but maybe we could do lunch tomorrow,' _

'_Sounds great, text me tomorrow and we'll meet up, XO'_

'_Sure thing' _

Surprisingly enough Karma didn't take forever in the shower; she must have been hungrier that I thought. Once she emerged from the bathroom I squeezed past her and went in for a shower myself, apparently I had once again underestimated Karma.

"Karma, it's this little thing called privacy; we may need to have a chat about it," I called out in both annoyance and amusement as she waltzed into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror a bit before grabbing her toothbrush.

"Grace, relax it's definitely nothing I haven't seen before. Besides, I forgot to brush my teeth, and you know how much I hate bad breath," Karma replies over her shoulder before she indeed began to brush her teeth. I simply rolled my eyes at her before continuing on with my shower and before long I saw her check herself out in the mirror once more and wander out of the bathroom.

Once we were both ready to go Karma led us across the quad towards the corner of campus and we came up to a small cafe that must have some sort of even going on because there were quite a lot of people inside. I'm pretty sure Karma stopped only to take a selfie so I scoffed at her in amusement and stepped through the door before her. Almost as soon as I stepped inside I looked around the room but was pulled into a hug by a random dark skinned girl wearing an apron.

"Karma!" The girl said seconds before wrapping her arms around me and I tensed up, but I understood.

"Not Karma actually," I correct lightly and she pulls back with a confused expression. My sister chose that moment to walk through the door and I watched the girl take in both of us before nodding to herself and pointing at me, "Not Karma."

"Nope," I shook my head in agreement and behind me Karma caught sight of the girl.

"Hey, Jasmine," Karma called and stepped passed me. The girl, presumably Jasmine was once again enthusiastic and pulled Karma into a hug which was returned by my sister.

"Hey there my girl, miss me already?" Jasmine asked once the embrace was over.

"Of course, I couldn't stay away," Karma returns before finally turning her attention to me.

"So I guess you already met sister?" Karma asks and we move over to get out of the doorway.

"Oh yeah, me and 'Not Karma' are well acquainted," Jasmine replies with a smile that seems to be rather contagious.

"Grace," I introduce myself and extend a hand for her to shake.

"Jasmine," she replies while shaking my hand before doing a little bow.

"Now, what can I get you guys?" Jasmine asks once introductions are over and pulls out a pen and order pad.

"Can I get a strawberry milkshake, and do you guys doing fries by any chance?" I ask and Jasmine nods before writing it down and turning to Karma.

"And for you, my dear?"

"I'll get a mango smoothie and two crack brownies, hot with whip," Karma responds and Jasmine walks off to get complete our order. Karma leads us to a table that has a view of the door as well as a view of the small stage I didn't notice until now. I guess the event tonight is an Open Mic because we watch a few performances while we wait for our food to arrive.

"What do you think, Gray, you wanna dazzle some people with our talent?" Karma asks with a wicked grin.

"It has been a while, I'm up for it," I reply and think back to the way Jasmine and Karma greeted one another.

"So is Jasmine the girl you met?"

"She is a girl I met, but she's not _the _girl," Karma replies.

Nodding in understanding I turn back to the stage, the next person up on stage definitely catches my attention as I recognize a pair of increasingly familiar black glasses that are too big for their wearer.

"Hey guys, I'm Oliver, hopefully I don't butcher this song,"

I watch in awe as the boy begins to strum a guitar and sing, his voice making him stand out even more. His voice is confident and powerful able to range out on vocal runs, all the while remaining smooth as he gazes out at the audience and when his eyes meet mine we they lock on and stay that way.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I'd hoped you'd see my face, and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember, you said_

"_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"._

As he finished the song Oliver smiled and he was instantly back to the adorably dorky kid, his smile was huge as everyone cheered and clapped and requested encores. I was just about to excuse myself to go and talk to him but just as I prepared to stand Jasmine appeared with our drinks, shortly followed by our food. Once Jasmine has set everything down I thank her and turn to search for Oliver once again but he has already disappeared into the crowd.

"He was good and totally rocking the glasses," Karma says casually, more focused on devouring the brownie she ordered.

"Yeah, he was," I respond quietly, clearly much more affected by the performance than my sister.

Shaking off my disappointment at not being able to meet to seemingly elusive Oliver, I settle into my chair and dip a fry into my milkshake before popping it into my mouth. After I'm made a solid dent in my fries I decide to try this brownie that Karma seems to want to make sweet love too. Once I take that first bite I suddenly understand, "Oh sweet baby Jesus, I want to marry this brownie,"

"I know right," Karma mumbles in agreement and looks heartbroken when she realizes she ate it all. Because I'm an amazing sister I hesitantly push my plate towards her and she lights up when she realizes I'm going to share with her.

"Oh thank you, you sweet, sweet gift from Satan," Karma says affectionately and takes a giant forkful of brownie. I laugh at my sister's reaction and take another bite before retuning my attention to my milkshake and fries.

We continue to eat in a comfortable silence before Karma points out excitedly, "Ooh, there looks like there is a space open. You wanna go sing?"

"Let's do it," I reply, abandoning my French fry. As we approach the stage we pull up two chairs and I spot a guitar on a stand by the wall that I'm guessing in meant specifically for Open Mic nights.

"Do you want to take the guitar or will I?" Karma asks after I point it out,

"I'll take it, I know how you love focusing on the audience," I respond and she smiles before adjusting the mic and settling down in her seat. Grabbing the guitar from its stand I too sit down in my seat and pluck the strings lightly for a second to get a feel for the guitar.

"Hey everyone, I'm Karma and this is my twin sister Grace but it's okay to refer to me as the pretty one," Karma lowers her voice in a mock whisper for the last part and elicits a laugh from the crowd before she winks at me and continues, "For future reference when we are famous, our stage name is An Ashcroft Thing."

Satisfied with our introduction Karma sweeps her gaze over the audience and when she visibly tenses I follow her line of sight feeling slightly worried. My eyes find a stunning blonde looking directly at my sister and when I look back I see that Karma once again has a huge grin on her face, causing me to relax once again. I start to strum our go to song in a setting like this and Karma starts singing.

_**Hey guys, like I said I brought the word count up to 2000ish for you all. I've been a bit slack lately and didn't get this update done until now so I'm sorry about that. I actually had the chapter all planned out yesterday but I got a quarter of the way through writing and decided I felt like doing it later, which kind of led onto not doing it at all until now. Anyway, I wanted to make sure that I got Oliver into this story early and I figured I'd have a little fun with it. I'm kind of a sucker for Open Mic scenarios and it helps that so many people on Faking It are wonderfully talented. The song was actually taken from August Road's (Oliver) YouTube channel. He seems like a total sweetheart and he does some pretty awesome covers and has a few original songs as well so you should all go check that out**_. _**Oh and don't worry, I'll start up where I left of in the next chapter. Anywho, enjoy. -Zahli**_


	4. Chapter 4

*Karma's POV*

Amy is here, like actually here; watching me sing right now. When I saw her walk in and her green eyes found mine my breath hitched for a second. I can tell Grace was worried about my sudden stillness but once she started to strum I began singing. I didn't need to tell her which song to play, she already knew. Each time we sing in a new place we open with a cover of 'What makes you beautiful' though we do it in the style of The 1975 rather than One Direction.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_When you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't, you don't know you're beautiful_

_If you only saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately _

_When I'm looking at you I just can't believe_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

As much as I love looking at all the faces of the audience whenever we perform, this time my eyes don't leave Amy's. When I reach the chorus Grace joins in and backs me, harmonizing with me like she always does. As the song draws to a close and Grace plucks a few more strings, the audience jumps to life and applaud us. I look over at Grace and I see we have matching grins on our face; it's really been too long since we have done this. Linking hands Grace and I bow before walking off of the stage; Grace stops briefly to put down the guitar but before long we are wading back through the audience.

"I still think I'd prefer a shower performance but that was amazing," Amy says when we reach her.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask and Amy glances over towards Jasmine.

"A little birdy told me to get my sweet ass over here and say hello to a certain auburn haired girl. Although I will admit I was not expecting to find two. Who might you be my dear?" Amy asks, turning her attention to my sister.

"You must be the girl Karma's 'not fucking'," Grace responds and I elbow her in the side.

Amy is un-phased as she replies, "Well, not yet anyway. I'm Amy,"

Amy introduces herself with a slight flourish and looks expectantly at my twin.

"Grace," The two girls shake hands before Amy turns to me again.

"You know, it's a lovely night for a tour. I'd love to show you guys around?" Amy suggests and I'm pleased that she isn't trying to exclude Grace from anything.

"I'm actually gonna hang around here a little longer, listen to a few more people. By all means, you guys can go without me though," Grace replies and I give her a look to make sure she is okay but she smiles back at me and urges me to go.

"If you're sure?" Amy asks and Grace smiles reassuringly once more.

"Go have fun; I'll let Karma of the chain for a night,"

*Grace's POV*

Karma looks genuinely happy as she wanders off into the night with Amy, I've never been one for third wheeling but I'm also almost positive that Oliver hasn't left yet and I'm determined to talk to him. It takes a fair while of searching but finally I spot him standing over by the wall and watching the performances. He is facing away from me but I'm fairly certain it is him so I make my way over, tapping him hesitantly on the shoulder.

Oliver turns to me with a smile on his face, "Where would you like it?"

"Come again?" I ask in confusion and his smile falters.

"Oh um, an autograph. You know, like in movies how the famous guy asks the fan where they want him to sign," Oliver tries to explain but I just look at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, bad joke. I'm um, I'm Oliver," Oliver looks down with a frown and shakes his head a little before looking back up at me.

"It was a good joke, just a little unexpected is all," I respond and watch as he smiles a dorky smile and reaches up to adjust his glasses.

"You have an amazing voice by the way," I continue and he looks up at me genuinely surprised.

"Thank you, you have an amazing everything," Oliver replies and I try to hold back a smile but fail as he realizes what he said.

"Oh god, I did not just say that out loud. I am so sorry," Oliver attempts to amend and I smile even wider at how flustered he has become.

"Oh wow, I am so bad at this flirting thing," Oliver mumbles and I grin, deciding I'm not going to pass up the opportunity.

"Oh, so you are flirting with me?" I ask and he flushes red.

"I wasn't, I mean I was, but I don't want to think I'm trying to flirt with you. I mean I do, but," Oliver begins to ramble and I hold my hands out in front of me to gesture for him to calm down.

"Oliver, relax. I really don't mind," Oliver immediately stops and looks at me.

"Really?" He asks, as though I just offered to buy him a car.

"Really, hell I kind of was flirting with you as well," I reply and a grin crosses his face once again, I swear to he looks like he is on the verge of giggling with happiness.

"Do you um, want to grab a coffee or something?" Oliver asks but before I can respond his smile disappears as he looks over my shoulder. Seconds later I'm engulfed by a expensive smelling cologne and an arm is draped over my shoulder.

"Hey, Oliver right? You here to sing or something?" Liam asks and Oliver looks down at the ground, I can practically see him retreating back into his shell.

"I already did actually," Oliver mumbles quietly and I try to distance myself from Liam's overbearing presence, uncomfortable with the sudden contact.

"It's a shame I missed it man, I hear you are pretty good," Liam replies and settles himself even closer to me. I can see Oliver looking at me with sadness in his eyes and an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Maybe another time, I actually have to go. You and your girlfriend have a nice night," Oliver says quietly, but his tone isn't bitter, honestly he just sounds defeated. As he turns and leaves I want to tell him to stop but Liam releases me and turns to face me. I breathe a sigh of relief that I finally have some breathing room but a moment later Liam starts speaking again," So what does a fine lady such as yourself have planned for tonight?"

"I was actually going to head home and watch Twilight," I reply hoping he will let me leave in peace.

"Sounds great, I'm Team Jacob," Liam responds and I force a smile.

"Great," My tone is dry but he doesn't pick up on it.

_Just my luck, I found the one guy that my go to excuse doesn't work on. Goddamn Taylor Lautner. _

_**Sorry this one is a little short guys, I've been a bit busy. I hope you are liking the story so far, what do you think? Team Griam or Team Olliace? This will also most likely be my last update until at least Saturday since I have a school camp Sunday-Friday but when I get back I will try and update everything. Hell, I might even start a new one. Anyway, enjoy. -Zahli**_


	5. Chapter 5

*Karma's POV*

"I'm not gonna lie, the twin thing was a bit of a surprise," Amy remarks once we are away from the cafe.

"Yeah, we are sort of keeping it on the down low at the moment. It sounds kind of lame but we are trying to make friends and what not on our own. We've kind of always done things together, we figured it was about time to venture out a little more," I respond, hoping I don't sound like an antisocial weirdo.

"Understandable, do you guys have that whole pain bond thing?" Amy asks.

"Not so much the physical side, but yeah we do have a sort of bond when it comes to emotions. If Grace is angry about something or strongly dislikes someone then I can usually pick up on it and vice versa. It's the same if we like someone or something, the other is more inclined to like whatever it is as well. It kind of sucks when we are in an argument though because when one gets mad, we both do and it's just that much worse," I reply and Amy looks thoughtful.

"Huh, that's actually so much cooler than the pain thing," Amy concludes and I smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad you asked though instead of just pinching me or something to see if Grace felt it. We used to live next to this annoying kid that would always find creative ways to hurt one of us, just to see if the other felt it,"

"That must have sucked," Amy replies.

"Yeah, although he did stop after we pushed him out of a tree house," I admit and I see Amy turn to me in shock.

"You pushed some kid out of a tree?!" Amy gapes.

"Relax, he was fine. The squirrel he landed on, not so much," I wave my hand to show it was no big deal.

"Are you serious right now?" Amy asks with a genuinely concerned look on her face.

"No, I'm fucking with you," I burst out in laughter and Amy is stunned while she processes.

"That is so not funny," Amy grumbles once she realizes I am mocking her.

"You would probably think differently if you had seen your face just now," I reply and she scowls at me for a moment.

"If you didn't push him out of a tree house, what did you do to get him to stop?" Amy asks once I am finished laughing.

"It was actually really awesome; Grace and I dressed up like those creepy twins from that movie. We followed him around for like a week and every night we would go to his bedroom window and make scratching noises. We never let him see us though until the last night when he went to check his window. We stood there waiting for him and when he saw us, I shit you not, we tilted our head to the side and at the exact same time we said, 'We don't like when you hurt us Billy, we don't want to have to hurt you too'," I mimicked our voices and Amy looks genuinely freaked out.

"That sounds fucking terrifying," Amy replies and shudders a little bit.

"Yeah, Billy moved away with his family a little while after that. I'm sure it has nothing to do with us though," I give her a devilish smile and Amy laughs.

"So Little Miss Creepy, what do you feel like doing?" Amy asks and I turn to her with a cheeky smile.

"Besides you?" Amy opens her mouth to speak but closes it again, I laugh at her expression but continue, "Maybe a movie, your place?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Amy replies once she has composed herself. "I'm going to get you back for that comment though," Amy warns and I smirk at her.

"I look forward to it,"

It doesn't take long to reach Amy's dorm room, when she swings the door open I notice that the beds have been pushed together to form a double and the room seems set up and there was only one person occupying it. Amy must notice my confusion because she quickly explains

"I was meant to have a roommate but apparently she decided to drop out and keep her tuition money. I guess they didn't reassign anyone in here so I have the room to myself."

"Fair enough," I reply and look around her room. Amy walks over to a closet near her bed and fiddles around, before long a light shoots and projects onto the wall across from it. Amy moves over a little and I can see that she has a projector and DVD player set up inside the closet,

"It's easier than setting up a TV," Amy shrugs when she notices my gaze.

"It's awesome," I confirm and look over at the wall that is now illuminated. Amy retrieves a cord from a drawer and uses it to connect her laptop to the projector,

"I've been meaning to watch this movie for a while now, how do you feel about zombie cheerleaders?"

Amy looks over her shoulder at me and I grin at the thought of zombie cheerleaders, taking it as confirmation Amy clicks away at her laptop and before long the title 'All Cheerleaders Die' appears on the wall. Amy plays the movie and settles down on her bed, when she notices that I am still standing Amy reaches down beside her and pats the space beneath her arm. With all the encouragement I need I quickly tuck myself under Amy's arm and settle in for the movie.

"Oh crap," I mutter and Amy looks at me in alarm.

"What's wrong?" Amy asks in concern and I point up at the light.

"We left the light on, but I'm already settled in," I pout and Amy smiles.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered," Without another word Amy claps her hands and the light goes out, the ceiling lights up with tiny little stars and I suggest a laugh.

"Amy, why do you have stars on your ceiling?"

"Karma, why don't you have stars on your ceiling?"

I arch my eyebrow at her response and even in the near darkness she sees my expression.

"Alright fine, the stars are so that it's never completely dark in my room; it's easier to sleep that way," Amy explains in a defeated tone.

"Amy, are you afraid of the dark?" I ask in an amused tone, turning to look at her.

"Pfft, no. I'm not scared, I'm just anxious," Amy replies in forced casualty.

"Mmhhmm," I mumble in response and she turns to me.

"Shut up and watch the movie," she reprimands lightly and it makes me laugh a little bit but I do infact return my attention to the screen. The cheer squad was in the middle of a routine and the head cheerleader looks like she was about to be tossed.

"Oh hey, they are going to throw her," I point out and a few seconds later I change my tone, "Oh wow, that's um, unfortunate,"

"I'm just going to once again banish any desire to be a cheerleader from my mind real quick," Amy mumbles as the scene changes, there's not much happening for a little while. Although one of the douchebag football players cheated on the blonde chick, Tracy and now she was in a car with the main chick, Maddy.

"They are totally gonna kiss," Amy says as the pair are talking.

"What? No they aren't, that's too obvious," I reply, confident in my answer.

"Are you sure?" Amy asks as Tracy and Maddy get closer.

"Yeah, Caitlin Stasey is a babe but I think she is straight in this one," I respond but as they get even closer I'm beginning to have my doubts. Sure enough the couple on the screen proceed to make out and Amy smirks at me.

"Shut up," I mutter, sore that I was wrong.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Karma, but I think your gaydar is broken," Amy informs me in a solemn tone.

"I found you didn't I?" I question incredulously and Amy laughs,

"Indeed you did," she agrees and we turn our attention back to the movie.

After a few more scenes Maddy and Tracy are at another party, before long they walk off into the woods and find a secluded area.

"They are totally going to get it on," Amy states and I turn to look at her again.

"Nah, something creepy is going to happen soon, I can feel it," I don't know if this movie is hard to read or I'm just losing my touch but I'm once again proven wrong. Before long the two are getting into a fairly in depth sex scene and I'm not gonna lie, it's definitely having an effect on me. The two finish after a little while and I turn to look at Amy, who is intensely watching the screen.

"Why didn't you warn me that this movie is so intense," I say quietly but she doesn't take her eyes off of the screen.

"There hasn't even been any gory death scenes yet," Amy replies and still doesn't turn her head.

"That's not the intense I was talking about," I murmur and Amy finally turns to look at me.

Amy eyes darken as she understands my meaning, "Well, since it is my fault for not informing you of the intensity of this film, I think it's only fair that I make up for it,"

Abandoning any thoughts of watching the movie Amy rolls towards me and traps me against her body, hovering inches away from my face. Not wanting to wait any longer I lean up and press my lips against hers, at the same time I loop my arms beneath hers and pull her closer to me.

Amy deepens the kiss briefly before breaking contact to bring her lips to my neck, I let out a moan as she bites at just the right spot. With little effort I flip us so that I'm on top and connect our lips once more; rolling my hips on her I earn a moan that serves as encouragement. I'm about to take of Amy's shirt when my message tone on my phone pierces through the haze. Amy lets out an annoyed groan when I pull back and retrieve my phone,

'_Twin, twin, twin, code twin up in here. We have a code twin right now, get your ass home and help me. Code twinny twin twin,' _

"Oh shit," I mutter and Amy struggles to sit up.

"What's wrong?"

"My sister is Twinning the shit out of me right now," I reply and I see Amy's look of confusion.

"What the freaking hell does that mean?"

"Twinning, it's our form of S.O.S. It means she need my help, and from the looks of it it's important," I respond and Amy looks conflicted for a moment.

"Go, go find out what is wrong. I'm sure we will get another opportunity to do this," Amy says, almost unwillingly.

"We will definitely do this again later," I confirm and lean down to kiss her quickly before leaping up and heading out to rescue my sister.

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I updated. Camp royally messed with my body clock and I've been too tired and slack to write much of anything. Hopefully I will start updating again regularly, I'll try anyway. I have no idea which story I am going to update next, but worst case scenario I will just start on a new story and see what happens. What can I say? I love making things difficult more myself. All Cheerleaders Die is a pretty solid movie by the way, Caitlin Stasey is most definitely a babe, she's Australian too so that just makes it that much cooler. I strongly suggest you guys go watch it and you'll know what I was on about in this chapter. Anywho, enjoy. -Zahli**_


	6. Chapter 6

*Grace's POV*

Apparently Liam Booker is not great at taking hints, I kind of wish I'd been told this a little sooner. Every single one of my plans to get rid of him had failed and I was getting more and more annoyed. I really don't want to have to kick him out because he seems like a nice guy. He's just a little bit too caught up with himself to successfully understand that he isn't God's gift to humanity, not everyone wants to get into his pants.

He is determined though and has been making advances for the better part of an hour now, unaffected by my countless rejections. I'm at the point that I'm reaching out to my sister for help and sending out a twin signal; or five. Knowing Karma's got my back I relax a little and wait for her to show up, that newfound relaxation is lasts all of ten minutes because Liam leans over while I'm distracted and attempts to stick his tongue down my throat. This time I really have had enough and I place my hand on his chest and firmly push him off of me.

"Liam, I'm trying to be tolerant but I'm really not into this. It would be much appreciated if you would stop trying to stick your tongue down my throat,"

Liam pulls back and gives me a smile that shows of his dimples as if that is going to make me change my mind, "Come on Grace, just relax. I promise you'll change your mind,"

With that he leans in and tries to kiss my neck, I try to push him off again but he stops holding his weight up and pins me down. He's too heavy, I can't breathe properly and I feel the panic start to build because he shows no sign of letting up.

"I strongly recommend you stop doing that,"

Liam pulls back confused as to how I can speak when he is smothering my lips with his and I take in a deep breath when his weight lifts off of me.

Karma lets out a little whistle to get Liam's attention, "Over here, big boy."

Liam turns around and catches sight of Karma, who is less than thrilled at his actions.

"Now if you value that pretty face of yours it would be a good idea to get the hell away from my sister," Karma has a sweet smile on her face but the threat is so prominent in her voice at it even scares me a little. Liam on the other hand is oblivious to the very real danger that is my sister; he even has the audacity to scoff, "What exactly do you think you are going to do if I don't?"

"Well, if you aren't out that door in the next 30 seconds I'll be quite happy to give you an in depth demonstration," Karma replies, her smile replaced with an ice cold look of menace. Liam's look of confidence disappears when he sees this, and I swear his face becomes a few shades paler.

"I'll um, I'll see you later Grace," Liam tells me, but his gaze remains on Karma.

"Yeah, I don't know if that is going to be happening," Karma answers for me but steps aside to let Liam out of the room.

Karma swings the door shut behind him and when she turns back towards me I'm met with the warm look she has reserved just for me.

"And you thought that was a wise choice, why?" Karma asks more in amusement than anything.

"You told me to make friends," I respond and give her a sheepish look. Karma just gives me a look and I continue, "Okay, I thought that you would be proud of me if I made friends with an attractive guy on the first day,"

Karma isn't angry; it's quite the opposite actually. She smiles at me and she grabs me before messing with my hair, "You goofball, I don't care if you make friends with attractive people or not. I just want you to make friends; that way I won't have to babysit you anymore."

"Babysit," I grumble but I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face.

"Thanks Karms, for before I mean," I turn to look at her but she just smiles down at me.

"You sent up the twin signal, and besides, how could I say 'no' to my little sis?"

"I'm older!" I yell in exasperation and Karma bursts out laughing.

"Seriously though Gray, I don't want you to ever feel like you need to do something you don't want to do just to please me. Just find a nice boy that makes _you _happy and I'll be happy; it wouldn't hurt if he was attractive though," Karma says sincerely but starts laughing a little bit when she throws in that last comment.

"I think I have actually found someone already, though I think Romeo from earlier might have ruined that already," I start out hopeful but my tone turns sad when I realize that Liam may have in fact ruined any chance I had with Oliver.

"What's his name?"

"Oliver, it was that guy we saw singing earlier tonight,"

"Give it a go, maybe you still have a chance," Karma suggests, her tone entirely accepting of the situation.

"I don't actually have his number," I admit, disheartened at the realization.

"Hold on, I've got an idea," Karma responds and pulls out her phone.

"Hey, yeah she's fine. Crisis averted. Can I ask a favour?" Karma says into the phone and I'm curious as to who she's talking to.

"How many Oliver's go to school here?"

"Just one? Great, do you happen to know his number?"

"Can you send it to me?"

"Awesome, thanks babe you're the best,"

"I'll see you later,"

Karma hangs up the phone and I look at her expectantly.

"That was Amy, she's going to send me Oliver's number and you are going to call him," Karma tells me in a tone that is matter of fact, but I don't mind being ordered around for the moment.

Karma's phone beeps a second later and she grabs my phone from the bed before typing a number in, "Here you go sweetie, it's your time to shine,"

I accept the phone from my sister and with a shaky finger I push the call button.

"Hello?" His voice is different over the phone but it's recognizably Oliver.

"Hi Oliver, it's Grace. We met earlier in the cafe," I sound surprisingly confident considering my hand is still shaking.

"Oh hey, how did you get my number? If you don't mind me asking," Oliver's tone sounds more curious than alarmed so that seems like a good sign.

"Oh, my sister actually; she called someone and got it off them for me,"

"Fair enough, so what's up?"

"I had a really nice time talking to you earlier, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go and do something?"

"What, like now?" Oliver asks, and I take a breath.

"Yeah, I mean if you want to. It's totally okay if you don't," I'm pretty sure I'm rambling because my sister shoots me an odd look.

"And your boyfriend won't mind?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," I respond matter of factly and I hear a noise of surprise come from Oliver.

"Oh, I guess that sounds great then; I'll meet you at the cafe?"

"Definitely, I'll see you soon. Bye Oliver,"

"Bye Grace,"

I end the call and I can't help the huge grin on my face, Karma doesn't miss it either.

"Oohh Grace has got a date with a boy, I need to document this occasion," Karma jokes and I shoot her a look as I wander around my room, quickly gathering everything I need.

"Bye Karms, love you," I say as I head towards the door.

"Love you too. Just remember, don't take candy from strangers, use protection, and when in doubt, break the salt out," I roll my eyes at her response before closing the door behind me.

It only takes five minutes or so to get to the cafe and I see Oliver leaning against the door.

"Hey," I call out to him because he seems to be lost in his own little world.

"Oh, Grace, hey," Oliver looks up and stumbles with a response.

I move to exit the cafe but he speaks again and stops me, "I hope you don't mind the change of plans but I actually had a better idea of where we could go,"

"Lead the way," I respond and gesture with my arms, Oliver breaks out into a smile.

"Right this way,"

Before long we come to a block of buildings I recognize as the school's lecture halls. Oliver leads me towards a flight of stairs and we come to a very large door, for a very large building.

Oliver pulls a set of keys out of his pocket and quickly unlocks the door, there's not must to see when we step inside because the room is basically pitch black.

"I know this place seems kind of creepy right now but if you could bear with me and close your eyes for a minute?"

Obliging I close my eyes and I hear Oliver move around before I hear the flip of light switches.

"Okay, open them,"

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, I've been sick, busy but predominately slack. I intend to update at least another story after this and maybe even two depending on how I feel. I can't make any promises though. I know I said I would try and make my chapters 2000ish long but I think I'll probably just settle for a happy medium of 1500-1600. Anywho, enjoy. -Zahli**_


End file.
